When the Going Gets Tough
by hellokittyrox2me
Summary: When Christian leaves Ana after the confession of her pregnancy, what if she was left too? What if Ana had more backbone like Kate and stood up for herself more instead of succumbing? And what if she saw the text while Christian was still gone because Elena purposely forwarded it to Anastasia too. Alot of 'what ifs', and you'll just have to see how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: First story, but don't worry... I know how to write a semi good story. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

*It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father.*

He went to _her._ After confessing my pregnancy, he just LEFT. Its not like I asked to be impregnated, I just forgot the shot. We've been through a lot, going too far, crazy exes, but he could have gone to anyone, like his understanding mother. But he chose that child molester of a woman. I have to get away.

_Is this why his father asked if we were getting a prenuptial? Did he think I couldn't handle marriage? Well he was right, even if he didn't know all the details. _This is one of the many thoughts running throughout my head I have as I pack the last of my belongings. But I realize that Taylor would never let me leave because of Mr. Grey's orders. He has to understand that Taylor is the one working for him, and I'm not. I'm his wife that had the freedom to leave at her choosing.

_What if he doesn't want this baby? What if he wants an abortion? Or I'll have to raise it alone. _Never ending tears streak down my face as I contemplate this matter. I realize I should at least write a note, or he'll send out a search team. _Which is so Christian Grey._ Walking into his office, to find a piece of paper and pen. I realize that the chair I've just sat in at his desk smells of him and the tears begin flowing harder at my revelation.

Sitting at his desk, I begin my temporary goodbye:

_**Christian,**_

_**If your reading this, you've come home to find me gone. Don't come looking for me, I'm safe and staying at Kate's or a hotel while I figure everything out. I'll be back in a few weeks, but while I'm gone... figure out why I left, and how to make it right. Don't call any sooner than that. I shouldn't be your 2**__**nd**__** choice to talk to, especially since we're married, and it's OUR situation.**_

_**Anastasia Grey and Little Blip**_

After writing the note, I carefully lay it on his pillow so it'll be the first thing he sees, grab my bags, and try to make it out of the door without a sound. Unfortunately, Taylor emerges from the hallway along with Ms. Jones trailing behind him. "Mrs. Grey, I don't think Mr. Grey would like you leaving this time at night."

"Well, Christian's not here is he!" I snapped, now frustrated at their interruption to my escape.

"Taylor, go back in the room, I'll talk to her." said Ms. Jones, looking at me sympathetically. Realizing I didn't have an option I set my bags down by the door, closing it and sitting back down at the island. Once we were alone, she began "What happened? Why are you leaving?" she softly spoke.

Breathing deeply, I responded. "You can't tell anyone." She nodded. "I went to the doctor, and I'm 4 or 5 weeks pregnant. When I told Christian, he got so angry, blamed it on me, and stormed out, and he went to go see one of his exes. I'm going away to just clear my head."

Noticing I finished my story, she replied, "I realize you and Mr. Grey have had some troubles, but he's a good man, and he has a new spark in his eyes since you came into his life. I saw how he was when you first left... he was tormented. I would hate to see him like that again."

"I can't stay. This is his job to fix, not mine. _He _stormed out on _me._" I said as I rose from my chair, and grabbed my keys once again to leave, I walked out, trying to leave the memory of the last hour behind also.

* * *

"Kate, pick up your phone, I really need to talk to you. Me and Christian had a fight. I'll be at a hotel. I'll give you the address when you call me back." I say into my phone as I pull up to the front of the Edgewater Hotel. Looking in the mirror, I try to smooth my hair, and fix my puffy red eyes before walking in the lobby.

"Ma'am" The doorman greets me as valet takes my White Audi R8 away, openly admiring it. I give a shy smile, not caring enough to fake a happy mood.

"Can I have a room for one?" I ask the woman at the desk. She looks up at me, shock on her face after realizing I'm Anastasia Grey. Immediately, she goes to work on finding a suitable room for me.

"We have an open room on the 7th floor, but we do have the presidential suite open if you'd prefer." she says, hoping I'll take the more expensive one.

"I'll take the regular room." I say, internally rolling my eyes, knowing she thinks the Greys only buy top of the line items.

"Your in Room 750, and one of our employees will be up with your bags shortly. May I ask how long you'll be staying, Mrs. Grey?" she asks, her well faked enthusiasm almost hiding her hope for a large tip.

"Just tonight." I reply as I hand her the card to Christian and I's combined bank account. Handing it back to me after swiping it, not even worrying about if It will be rejected or not, she smiles, still waiting for some kind of reward. I just walk away, catching her frown in the corner of my eye.

In the elevator, I finally realize that my stomach has been growling. Knowing I'm no longer eating for one, and the fact that even though I'm furious with Christian, he would be disappointed in me for skipping a meal, I decide to order room service once settled in my room.

Shortly after I arrive in my room, the bell boy arrives, a young blonde-hair, blue-eyed boy, no older than 19. "Mrs. Grey, here are your bags. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, er... Phillip," I say reading his name tag. "Can you tell room service that I'd like an omelet with cheese, spinach and bacon." The urge for breakfast at 9:15 pm, and the fact that it's Christian's favorite breakfast makes a small smile appear on my face. He nods, retreating to relay my request to the chefs. I'm pretty sure that Phillip would end up mentioning my surname, causing the chefs to go over the top.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I take it out and look, relaxing when I see that it's Kate, not Christian calling and overreacting over the phone.

"Ana! Where are you? What happened? Did he hurt you? Oh my God, if he did..." she trails off after spouting off her Kavanaugh interrogation.

"I'm okay Kate, I'm at the Edgewater Hotel, not too far away from your apartment. Room 750. I'd rather talk about it in person..." I reply, trying to calm both her and myself down with a soothing tone.

"Okay, give me 15 minutes." she replies, and I hear the distant rev of her engine notifying me she's speeding up, but before I could reply, she had hung up. Realizing I had to bring up the worst time of my married life, I felt tears on the brink. While trying to calm myself, I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly, stopping them from flowing down my cheeks, I answer, once again confronted by Phillip. I hand him the wadded up 20 dollar bill in my pocket, in exchange for my fresh omelet, hoping it doesn't disappoint. He broadly smiles, showing he's grateful for the tip, and walks away quietly, leaving my with food and my thoughts.

I know I don't have much time before Kate arrives, so I sit down on the bed, and begin to eat while contemplating how I'm going to explain this to her.

Halfway through my omelet, I hear a knock at the door. I answer knowing it's Kate. But it's not. It's my husband... Christian Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Thanks for everything and all the reviews! Really makes me wanna right more! I will usually end up Updating everyday, because it only takes a few hours from start to finish, if I don't update it's either a long chapter, laziness, can't get to a computer, or I'm still trying to revise it.**

Chapter 2:

Christian Grey, my husband, is really here, standing at my hotel door distraught face and all. _I believe I told you to call first. _I violently think at him, hoping he'll see the look on my face and realize his mistake. _Where's Kate when you need her? _We stand there in a stare down until Christian breaks the silence "Ana, I'm so sor-"

I cut him off with a deathly glare and my pointer finger in his face. "Save it." I say, walking over to the hotel phone, leaving Christian in the doorway shocked. Quickly finding the number, I call the front desk.

"Mrs. Debalski" the woman from earlier says in a clipped tone after picking up the phone.

"Hi, it's Anastasia Grey, would you mind sending security up, I have an unwelcome guest." I say in a too-sweet tone. Once Christian realizes I'm calling about him he snaps out of his trance, quickly striding over to me and taking the phone out of my hand.

"That won't be necessary, she made a minor mistake. This is Mr. Grey, her husband." He says while looking at me with sorrowful eyes that beg me to forgive him. _Well it won't be that easy this time Fifty. _

"Y-yes Sir, Mr. Grey. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call" I faintly hear Mrs. Debalski say in a hard-to-miss flirty tone. After hanging up, Christian has the audacity to try and caress my cheek, fully aware that I'm furious at his earlier actions.

"Ana... What I did-"

"Was wrong? Unacceptable? Inexcusable? All the the above? I know. Now if that's all, you can let yourself out." I say, letting him know that this conversation is finished. And like a prayer being answered, although delayed, I see Kate in the doorway, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Mm hm... you heard her. Get to steppin' and cut the corner." _Always the one with a catchy phrase to start with. _I think, causing a smirk to form on my lips.

"Look, we can go to Dr. Flynn, or baby classes, ANYTHING but you have to come back home..." His voice drifting off at every pause. _Ahh, the soft side of my Fifty._

Kate walks over and steps in between us before I can respond, splitting the tension radiating off of both of us. She nods toward the door, motioning for them to go talk in the hallway. Christian follows, after nodding halfheartedly.

"What do you mean baby classes?" I hear her whisper shout.

"Anastasia's pregnant. And I left 'cause I was furious, so we ended up like this." He says bluntly, clearly annoyed, as I listen through the door, craning my ears to understand their conversation. I then hear a smack, knowing Kate hit him.

"You bastard! No wonder she left!" Kate sighs "Look, she needs some time, she doesn't have a heart of stone, and you basically just rejected her child... she'll stay with me until she's ready. But don't bombard her with calls and texts, that won't do any good." she says, soft yet commanding.

I quickly hurry back to bed, trying to look as if I was there the whole time as they reenter the room. When Christian notices me sitting in the same spot as before, he visibly relaxes and gives a weak smile. _Where was I gonna go? The closet? _I joke in my mind. Once he's directly in front of me, he leans down, kissing my head and stomach, soon after whispering "Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you, and our _Little Blip_" He says with a chuckle at the end, leaving me shocked at his sentimental words, small tears brimming in my eyes from his mention of our child.

When he leaves, Kate turns to me and says"You can stop pretending you weren't listening now."

_Always the observant one... _"Sit down Kate, let's talk."

* * *

"Son of a..." Kate trails off after hearing the story first hand, obviously agreeing with me about Elena.

"Christian... yeah, I know..."

"No, Elena!" she says in a _duh _fashion. "Wait, why'd you get that text too? It was originally only meant for Christian."

"It was probably just a mistake." I reply, not even believing my own words.

"Well, we're about to find out." She says, reaching to grab my phone from next to me.

"Kate, don't." I say, trying to grab my phone from her hands. But it's too late, and my determined best friend has already found Mrs. Robinson's number, and it's currently ringing on speaker, counting down the seconds until she picks up. I soon hear a voice, but it's automated and not a voice mail.

"_The number you are trying to reach has blocked you, if you believe this to be a mistake, please call 1-800-VMOBILE or press 1 for more options.__"_

"I always knew she never liked me" A_nd I don't like her, but trying to sabotage a marriage? What sick person does that? _I then internally correct myself saying _She's no person to me... Just a wolf in designer sheep's clothing._

"Oh, forget about the trick. Are you gonna finish that?" She says pointing to my half finished omelet. I chuckle, little enthusiasm behind it, handing her my plate and my fork.

"How about in the morning we have a girl's day, just me, you and Mia?" she suggests in between bites. I shrug, not wanting to turn her down and hurt her feelings. "WAIT... I have a better idea, how about we surprise this _Mrs. Robinson _at her salon tomorrow?"

"Kate, no way in hell! She'd just call Christian and he'd be furious!" I plead with her, trying to convince her.

"This chick has some serious explaining to do! We have a right to ask... Look, just sleep on it, and we'll decide in the morning. You need to get some rest." She says, taking the plate to the desk across from my bed, then coming to lay with me in bed.

"Thanks, your staying right?" I ask hoping for the best.

"Of course, Best Friend Code Rule number 89: _When a friend is pregnant and staying in a hotel after a fight with her husband, her best friend must stay the night._" She says officially, giving me a one armed hug.

"Goodnight." I reply, ending the conversation.

As I lay there in bed, tossing an turning trying not to wake an asleep Kate, I hear my phone vibrate, and when I check, it reads: *Good night beautiful. The bed's not the same without you... and Junior* Earning a broad smile to sneak up on my face.

* * *

"Kate, you just passed the exit to go the mall outlets. Get off at the next one." I repeat for the umpteenth time, regretting ever letting her drive my R8. She just continues driving as if I hadn't said anything.

"It's a surprise. Just stay calm, we'll be there in 20 minutes, if this traffic lets up." she urges. Deeply sighing, I turn on the radio and lean back in my chair,waiting for our arrival.

* * *

"We're here!" Kate says loudly, awakening me from my nap. "C'mon!" she continues, getting out on her side.

"Mmmmm..." I mumble, trying to reenter unconsciousness. Kate won't have that. Walking around to my side, she incessantly taps on my window until I get out. "You're taking me to get a spa treatment?" I question growing excited.

"Something like that..." she responds. It's then that I receive the biggest wake up call since the first night Christian and I stayed in the hotel after I got drunk. It's at this moment in time that Kate says "We have the 1 o' clock appointment with Elena Robinson."


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I hate these on stories so I'll make it quick. Huge shout out to Sarah Jayne for the most amazing reviews! I love to read them, so if you have opinions or anything, don't hesitate!**

Chapter 3

"She'll be right with you" the receptionist replies to Kate, although I'm more occupied contemplating what I'm going to say to the molester when she comes out. She's always aware about her appointments, so she'll be prepared, and I'm not.

Before I can continue this trail of thought, millionaire barbie herself walks out, 100 kilowatt smile on full blast. "Ana! How's married life treating you?Well I hope. Let's go get lunch, shall we? What are you in the mood for? Nothing spicy for the baby I hope..." she continues, leaving no room for me to reply. _This bitch doesn't even try to hide the fact that she saw Christian._

Kate and I exchange looks that both say _Cut the Crap_, but begin to follow behind her as she continues on about one of her favorite spots to eat at, _The Icon Bar & Grill._

* * *

After ordering our drinks, Kate and I exchange one last look of understanding before Kate begins her questioning. "Mrs. Robinson, why did you send Ana that text?" Kate begins, a serious look on her face. "And when we tried to contact you later that night about it, we noticed that you had blocked her from any further contact, may I ask why?"

With a too sweet eye crinkling smile, Elena replies. "What text message? I assure you I've never sent Ana any kind of message, and surely haven't blocked you from communicating with me. I'd love to help you in your pregnancy. Although I don't even know your number!" she finishes with a slight giggle.

"Look, just admit it! You don't like Ana, and that's fine, but when you start to destroy relationships especially my best friend MARRIAGE, you've gone crossed a line!" Kate presses, her voice getting louder after each breath. "So, get a grip, pull your bunch up panties out of your crack and stop, because I swear to God..." but she trails off as the waiter approaches them with their drinks.

"Ma'am, we've received quite a few complaints on your behalf, and we ask that you please lower your voice level, or we'll have to escort you out." The waiter asks after setting down the drinks, although it seems as if it leaves Kate no option.

"Well, I'm in the middle of an important conversation, which you so rudely interrupted by the way, so you can tell those complainers to get over it or leave, because I am a paying customer!" Kate bellows, causing a few more heads to turn.

"Kate stop, your making a scene" I coax, trying get her to quiet down, but to no avail. _Watch us get kicked out like he said._ I think, and seconds later, as if they had heard my thoughts, security walks over.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. If you do not comply you will be forced." One of them says, absolutely no humor behind his voice. With a deathly glare that would make anyone else cower in a corner, Kate walks out after grabbing her purse and waving a not-so-nice finger at Elena and everyone else in the building.

"Here's 20 for the drinks, sorry for wasting your time." I say quickly, trying to finish up so I can catch up to Kate and make sure she doesn't make any rash decisions that she'll regret later.

"I could never take your money! Just take it and go on to Kate." I nod, just trying to end the conversation. Once I arrive outside, Kate is violently cussing out everyone insight, with it mainly being projected at security, still fueled from the recent events. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_What to buy, what to buy? _I think as I shop for Mia's birthday gift. _This is why I have a personal shopper. I really need a woman's opinion. But the only woman I want to confront is mad at me... Slick, dumb ass. _I reprimand myself.

Halfway through the earring section, I see an infuriated blonde out of the corner of my eye outside of one of Elena's favorite restaurants. _Oh Elena, that's what got me into this whole mess._

Fully turning my head, I notice it's Kate Kavanaugh... and Anastasia's there trying to calm her down. I quickly exit the store, making sure my eyes aren't deceiving me. And they aren't.

* * *

"Kate stop! If you don-" I stop, completely shocked as I see Christian walking out of a store and across the street toward us, all graceful and model-like. _Out of all the times..._ But, I can't say that I don't miss him, even after less than 24 hours. But more than I want him, I **need** him to talk to Elena, figure out the text and calling problem, so we can try to fix this bump in the road. _It's not your problem to fix, it's his mess-up. _My subconscious says, looking up at me from Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus.

"Ana." I hear a breathless, beautiful voice say to me. I turn to find my amazing gray-eyed Fifty looking at me lovingly. I try, but I can't hide my enthusiastic broad smile that comes from seeing him face to face.

"Where you following me?", I'm about to continue when I'm abruptly cut off.

"Oh, thank God, never thought I'd be happy to see you. Go talk to your ex-whatever! She has some serious explaining to do." Kate nearly screams, still huffing and puffing.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Robinson interferes after walking out of the restaurant also, trying to look surprised and innocent.

"Better yet, what are you and Kate doing here with Elena? I know you can't stand her. Why can you talk to her but I can't?" Christian says, eyeballing me suspiciously mixed with a hint of rage.

"Let _her _tell you." Kate spats at Christian, while tapping her foot impatiently, looking like the perfect example of pissed off.

"Elena, what did I tell you about staying away from her! You asked me 'Me or Her' and I chose her." Christian demands, whipping his head in her direction. _So she IS trying to steal my man._

"Come inside, I'll explain everything." Elena says in a too calm voice, that sounds a little seductive.

"Oh I'd like to hear this." Kate mumbles, beginning to follow. But I stop her, knowing that if she goes inside, she'll either repeat the last couple of events, or just be put out again by security before she has a chance to.

On their way back in, with Christian leading, Elena gives a smile that holds all the secrets and lies that we've been trying to uncover. This gesture sets Kate off, causing her to run after her, either trying to damage her belongings or get a hit in. Sadly we'll never know, because security then steps in between the two women and places Kate under arrest for public indecency, and attempted assault. _Curse you Kate and your 'Act First, Think Later' type of thinking._

Christian sees the whole thing, now returning to the outside. The whole time Elena's grabbing his arm in a desperate manner, try to get him to sit back down and finish their conversation. He shakes his head no, signaling his decline, and she let's go of his arm immediately.

Once in front of me he says "Let's go bail her out. She'll need it. And we need to talk..." He says, semi-nervous at the end. Reluctantly I nod, knowing that it's a 'sooner or later' type of situation.

Christian then dials Taylor, telling him to bring the car around. When it finally does come around the corner, I know that once I step climb into the car, there's no place to run and hide, and I have to talk.

I do it anyway.

**AU: This chapter was kinda iffy in my mind, but feel free to tell me your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: A few of you were iffy about the last chapter, but as I said, that wasn't the best chapter I could have written. But somehow I had to lead up to their talk, but I wanted to make it interesting. And to make up for the late chapter yesterday, how about a early one today.**

Chapter 4:

_I get in anyway._

"Hello Taylor." I greet him, trying to mask my nervousness.

"Mrs. Grey" He nods, before placing his earphones in and begins driving. I realize we're in for a long talk. We sit in silence as he turns onto the freeway. "Sir," Taylor cuts the silence, "traffic is pretty thick, it might take an extra half hour or so to get to the police station."

Nodding, Christian turns to me. "Ana, why were you talking to Elena?" he questions. _Don't try to play the innocent bystander._

"I could ask you the same thing." I open my mouth to continue, but I'm silenced by his menacing look. "Let me get out, I"ll take my own car." I mumble, trying to open the automatically locked door, but it seems only Taylor can unlock it.

"Don't play that stubborn card Ana! Just answer the damn question. I'm trying to fix this!" a now fully serious Christian reprimands. And so I explain, every little detail.

* * *

After I explain every moment since I left the apartment, Christian just sits there, irregularly shocked. _Welcome to my world._ "Just because I sat here and talked to you, doesn't mean all is forgiven. You still have to prove to me your ready for me and Blip... Junior...whatever."

"I know, but how am I supposed to prove it to you if you never even give me the time of day to do so?" he says softly, sounding almost defeated. Part of me wants to go back, and enjoy the next few months I have with just me and him. But I know that if I give in now, nothing's going to stop him from doing something like this again and he'll think I'm going to automatically forgive him again. And so I do it the Kate Kavanaugh way.

"Fine, you wanna prove it. Set up the OB/GYN appointment for next week, and you can go with me. Learn about your son or daughter. But until then, only call me to tell me the time and place." I say, knowing that he'll end up finding a way there either way. "Let's just go get Kate. She's probably still pissed... and that's the last thing we need right now." I say, realizing that traffic's letting up and we're pretty close to the station. And with a loud sigh, he agrees.

As soon as we arrive we're greeted with high paparazzi all the way to the door. "Ana, is it true your carrying?" "Is this really your best friend that's in jail?" "Are you filing for divorce at the Police Station?"

Taylor cuts through the crowd, Christian and I in tow. Once inside, we walk up to the service desk. "Um.. hi. We're here to bail out Kate Kavanaugh"

"Take a number, we'll be right with you." she says not looking up from her computer screen.

"But there's no one else here, look!" Christian persists, trying to get her to look and notice who is right in front of her. _Finally embracing the fact that you have a multimillion dollar making husband, huh? _And just as planned, she looks up, soon gaping as she realizes who the voices belong to.

"Um... f-fill out this rep-port, t-turn it in, and then we can discuss-s bail." she stutters. I roll my eyes, knowing this jackass is fueling his ego due to the receptionist's awe. _Don't forget that use to be you. _The civil part of me says. _Fuck that! _My subconscious replies. _He's ours, ain't he! And we're allowed to ignore him, that's part of being married. _My subconscious continues, shutting off her TV after an episode of "Married With Children" _How ironic. _

"Thank you." I say sourly, before snatching the slip, and sitting down at a near by table. Quickly filling out the sheet with all the necessary information. I hand it back to the too-perky brunette receptionist. She smiles, causing me to mad dog her.

"This should be processed by 2:30. If you'd like some refreshments, I'll be happy to serve you some. We have-" she rambles, but I tune her out, overlapping her voice with my inner thoughts.

* * *

"ANA!" Kate screams, running toward me full speed, ready to wrap her arms around me, and I the same.

"KATE! What the hell did you do that for? You got yourself into this mess, when I could've taken care of myself." _And to think this day started with us trying to have a girl's day... or so I thought._

"Now that you're... free, let's head home shall we?" Before Christian can finish his sentence, Kate refuses, knowing what he's up to.

"No, we'll go back to the hotel, and drive from there back to my apartment, and you'll go to yours got it?" She says slowly, as if to a first grader.

"But I thought we were on the right track?" Christian softly says, now turned to me. I just stare confused at his assumption, even though I clearly explain that I'd be with Kate for a few weeks.

"Um no, Sherlock, you might've talked... but that doesn't mean your on perfect terms." Kate once again explains.

"Remember our talk last night?" she reiterates. He nods, and now sulking, he follows behind Taylor with Kate and I in the back.

* * *

"Okay, the car ride was seriously awkward." I say, while unlocking the hotel door. Kate enthusiastically nods, hyped up about see a cute guy in the lobby.

"Still happy about seeing Phillip?" I ask.

"You know his name?" Kate asks, now shocked that I'm more in the know that she is about the 'hottie-fertottie' and she calls it.

"He served me dinner last night." I say bored, as I pick up my phone charger and put it in my bag.

"Quick, we have to order something! You must be starving, how about some catfish filet with... horse-deeerrrvvs" she says the last words slowly, trying to pronounce them.

"You mean hors d'oeurves?" I ask after a chuckle, surprised Kate doesn't know that word by now. All she does it shrug, before picking up the phone and pressing *16 for room service.

After placing our order, Kate waits anxiously for our food, or Phillip, I'm not sure. And about 15 minutes later, I hear a knock. Kate jumps up before I can even process the action, and yanks the door open with enough force to pull hair from someone's scalp. I see Kate's smile fall then come back even bigger and brighter when she realizes it's Elliott instead of the bell boy. After years of living with her, I'm sure her thought are along the lines of _Why did I ever bother giving Phillip a second glance or thought when I have my Elly already._

"Babe, I went to your apartment and you weren't there, and Christian told me you were at this hotel with Ana. What's going on?" He asks worried.

"Long story... Come in, we were just about to get some food delivered." And just as I finish my sentence, Phillip shows up behind Elliott in the doorway, eyes glazed over from catching site of Kate. He quickly fishes out something from his pocket, a napkin I think, and places it under Kate's plate.

"Oh, thank you Phillip." I say, while taking the tray and handing him the old tray and a $10 tip. I notice Kate doesn't even look his way, fully focused on our new guest. _Hmm, just like Kate... drooling over someone the first second, and back to herself the next._

"Oh and Mrs. Grey, there are 2 men out in the lobby saying there "on guard" for you." Phillip says nervously while rubbing his neck. "Would you like them to come up, or for me to send them away, or shall I just leave them be?" _Fuck, if Christian can't have me in his sight, his bodyguards have to. _

"Just leave them be." I say through clenched teeth. "Bye Phillip, have a nice night." I continue before shutting the door. _Looks like we're back to square one, NO TRUST._

**AU: A few of you were disappointed at Ana getting in the car with him, but I had to have them talk at least a little to get the story flowing. As you can see, she's not giving in. If I had him just call her randomly one day, it wouldn't flow. Hope this one was better... review if you have any questions/comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: So Sorry! Had family problems and totally forgot about the story! But I'm back and writer's block free! YAY!**

Chapter 4:

_I'm definitely pregnant. _I think while bending over the porcelain bowl for the 3rd time since last night, after eating my early morning omelet. The nervousness of seeing Christian after a whole week isn't helping my nerves or stomach either. Knowing if I tried to stay and play sick he'd send the doctor here, I decide to tough it out and go meet him. And after serious arguments, Kate's agreed to let me do this alone.

**24 Hours Earlier:**

"Let me go with you, otherwise you'll just cripple under his gaze, and all this will be for nothing." Kate persists, using the same excuse over and over. And I do the same thing.

"I can do this on my own! It's bad enough I have to see him, and his sexpertise! You being there won't help at all! I'll just give you the details when I get home." I glare at her after reiterating this reason for the umpteenth time,

"There we go! That's the attitude I wanna see!" Just use that when you go see him!" She says, after finally giving up the argument.

**Present**

"Alright Kate, I'm outta here! I'll text you when I get there!" I yell, while walking out of the apartment, then closing the door behind me. Checking my phone, I notice it's 12:40, and while I wanted to get to the doctor's a little early, I'll be perfectly on time. And just as I put my phone back in my pocket, I feel a vibrate. Retaking it out, feeling redundant, I check the screen and it reads *Looking forward to seeing you and little blip, and I'm waiting for you to come downstairs.*It reads, and I realize that, sure enough, his R8 is parked right next to mine.

Once again slightly nervous, but knowing that if I go back inside and ask Kate, I'll never hear the end of it, I put on a brave face and strut my pregnant stuff.

When I reach the car, Christian hustles to open the door for me, and gives me a shy smile. After returning it, I climb in and try to prepare myself quickly, making sure to breathe deeply. Once he enters the car, I make sure to look away from his direction. Hearing him sigh loudly, I know this is just the beginning.

* * *

"Are you ever gonna talk to me?" Christian pleads after many failed attempts to start a conversation, his gaze switching between me and the road. I just continue to stare ahead, still contemplating if it's worth it after him ordering security to follow me to the hotel.

"As soon as you tell me why you decided to have security follow me" I spat. And with another deep sigh he replies.

"You're pregnant, and now I want to be extra cautious now, so if you cant be under my watch, I'll have one of my employees watching you" he says as if oblivious to my obvious attitude.

"Good talk." I say, right before turning up the music loud enough to drown out my own thoughts. Christian immediately pulls over, turns down the music so it's in the background, and is looking at me with sorrow and a mix of passion. "Christian, why'd you pull over? We're one street aw-" but I'm cut off by his lips. And in a short moment of weakness, I kiss him back.

"I missed you so much. I had nightmares without you." Christian whispers in between long kisses. I faintly hear the sound of his seatbelt, and soon after mine, but I'm no longer paying attention to the outside world. I can only moan in response. _Wake up and smell the coffee dumb-ass _My subconscious tells me, knowing that I'm losing my confidence I took so long to build up.

I slightly push on his chest, as he has now climbed on top of me, but he doesn't budge. I try to push harder, but my mind begins clouding up with long unfulfilled want. Once again my subconscious returns saying _Wow, you're really staying tough._ "Christian, Christian… Stop, I can't do this with you right now." I say breathlessly, after gaining a few inches between our faces.

"Why not?"

"First of all, because we have a doctor's appointment that we're going to be late to now, thank you very much… and because this isn't how I want to fix things. Now everything is just made right with sex." I can see the disappointment in his eyes, from me cutting off his attempt.

"You're right. But me and mini me have been lonely." Christian says, trying to break my resistance.

"Well then, spend some time with each other." I respond, keeping a cool phase. I see his cocky smile drift, knowing he's lost the battle.

* * *

"You actually did the regular thing and took me to a regular doctor's office?" I say sarcastically. He just smirks, still disappointed from not getting any for 8 days.

"Mrs. Grey?" I hear a nurse say as I walk up to the front desk. I smile and she immediately stands and leads me to my room. "The doctor is running a little late with another patient, but said she would like you to slip on one of the gown from easier examination." She says shyly, obviously uncomfortable giving orders to two of the wealthiest people in Washington. With a nod to one another, she leaves the room, with a small click signifying the door being shut.

Without hesitation, Christian walks over and grabs the hem of my shirt, waiting for me to raise my arms and comply. I don't. Christian just shrugs, grabs both of my hands above my head in one of his, and continues with his actions, his face not even cracking a smile. _Damn he's strong._ I think, trying to pull my hands out of his grasp, and failing.

Soon enough, although I'm not sure how it happened, I'm in just my bra. With a slow, and I mean really slow, look over, he nods to himself, and slips my arms through the gown. _You can't get all hot and bothered right before a doctor's appointment! They'll see right through you! _I reprimand myself.

He finishes tying the last knot in the back just as soon Dr. Eckert walks in the room. And let me tell you, he's no nonsense. "Mrs. Grey, I understand that you're about 8 weeks along," I nod "and still being at such an early stage, we'll have to do an internal ultrasound." He says, taking out the wand, and placing latex over it.

I squeeze Christian's hand, knowing he's tense up from the Doctor being a man and having the checkup be internal.

The doctor pushes my knees away from one another lightly, preparing to stick that thing in. But Christian intervenes.

"May I do it?" He asks, and I just know the doctor will comply. I also know he's going to get payback for having him wait 8 days.

**AU: I'm extremely proud of this chapter because it flowed just the way I wanted it to! But, you're feedback helps me to get better and please you, the fans! So review… please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: I know what you're thinking… 'She's not serious is she?' But I have to put some kinda twist in it right?**

Chapter 6:

I wake up in the car to Christian leaning over me, trying to wake me up. With a jump, I sit straight up, confused about where I am for the slightest moment. "Ana, we're here babe." He says softly, as if I'm a wild deer ready to run at the slightest noise.

"Did you…. I mean did we? Huh… never mind." I say, trying to sort out the jumbled thoughts in my head. _No you didn't. _My subconscious says, disappointed. I finally realize that we're in front of the Doctor's office for my appointment.

* * *

_Déjà vu. _Everything's the same: same parking space, same nurse, and the same doctor all in the same exact way. But Christian's… behaving? No asking to tease me and no dominant smirk, and I get to undress myself, without him peaking I might add. _God, the dream was so much better. _My subconscious boldly states, both trying to make my fantasy a reality.

Dr. Eckert inserts the internal ultrasound device, and I find myself squirming and rocking my hips trying to soothe my sudden urges. From the corner of my eye, I see Christian's fifty-kilowatt all knowing smile.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm going to need you to be still, if you want an accurate picture. Mr. Grey, please hold down her hips, if you please." _He's so gonna make a move on you! _The cheerleader inside of me squeals, making her presence known. But he doesn't… just holds my hips down without a single straying finger or unnecessary touch. With a sigh of relaxation-or defeat-, I slowly decrease my movements to nothing.

"Mrs. Grey, say hello to your babies."

"Babies?!" Christian and I say in unison. The doctor only nods. To my surprise, Christian takes it better than I thought and is smiling broadly. _Ahh, the family side of my Fifty, one of my favorite sides of him._

Soon enough, we've finished, and I'm back in my regular jeans and a t-shirt, 3 ultrasound pictures in my hand. Christian looks over my shoulder in awe, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm too amazed at this perfect moment to pull away, or try to stick to me original plan of staying strong. _Okay, so NOW you wanna cuddle! _ Wow, my subconscious is back with a vengeance today. _This isn't breaking the rules right? _I think to sadly, I know it is. Although, I just can't find the strength to care while in Fifty's arms.

* * *

The ride home is much more pleasant, with one of Christian's new favorites "Handlebars" playing in the background. I can tell he loves it because of the controlling lyrics in the song.

I break the comfortable silence "Fift- uhh… Christian, you want to be the greatest husband ever?"

"I thought I already was?" he replies, half chuckling.

"Turn off at this exit and let's get some Coldstone?" I plead, making sure he hears the desperation in my voice. Of course, he complies. _Anything to get food in my stomach._

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Coldstone? Would you like to try our Mint Mint Chocolate Chocolate Chip ice cream?" Phillip says. _Wait… Phillip the bellboy from the Edgewater Hotel?_

"Oh yes! I'll have a small Mint Mint-whatever…" I then realize it is him. "Phillip! How've you been since I last saw you?" I ask, almost forgetting Christian is standing next to me. "Are you still working at the Hotel?" I continue.

"Actually no, they fired me because they thought I wasn't getting to customers fast enough." He says softly. By customers, I know that they mean me.

"You were great! I can't believe that! I'll just have to speak with them." I say, then quickly changing the subject. " With the Mint thingy, I'll have a large Coffee Ice cream with Reese's, Snicker's, Caramel and Extra chocolate chips. Don't forget the chocolate dipped waffle cone!" Phillip looks at me shocked, and then snaps out of it to begin my order.

I turn to Christian, daring him to object, or add his order. He just raises an eyebrow and looks away, watching the ice-cream being mixed with my chosen toppings. A few minutes later, I turn back around to find my order ready and Phillip holding it out to me. After taking it, I step back to let Christian pay, and when that's finished, we leave with a final wave to Phillip. Once back inside the R8, I begin to devour my ice-cream, trying to beat the melting process.

Halfway through, I notice that Christian's trying to slyly skip my exit, so I can return to the apartment with him. "Um… you should be in the turning lane by now. I'm going back to Kate's, you know that already."

When Christian realizes that I've figured out his plan, he puts on his blinker, signaling his defeat.

* * *

_Wow, now you're really over doing it. _I think when he walks me to my door. "Christian I'm 8 weeks pregnant, not 38." I whine, trying to get him to comprehend that I don't need him to assist me in my every move.

"Just trying to help." He replies. Once we reach Kate's door, he's about to wrap me in his arms and give me a smoldering good bye kiss (I can tell by the look in his eyes), when the door swings open to reveal a very impatient Kate.

"Okay, okay… Hurry the lovey-dovey up. You've already spent enough time together." Kate says, and I know that we'll have to make this quick.

"Blip 1 and Blip 2 love you Christian, and so do I." I say, reminding him of the 3rd and 4th members of the family.

My family bubble is then rudely popped my Kate. "BLIPS!" she screams and pulls me inside. "Sorry Christian, email her or some shit, but we have girl talk that has to take place." I wave goodbye, just before the door is closed in his face.

"Spit it out. Tell me EVERYTHING that happened." She demands as soon as the doors locked.

"Hold on." I say, walking over to the trash can to throw away my now empty ice cream cup. It flips over while in air, and I notice writing in black sharpie on the bottom. It reads: **I noticed you looked kind of out of it today when you came by. Feel free to give me a call, I'm a good listener. 17602195988 –Phillip**

And after my talk with Kate, I decide to do just that. I need someone normal in my life.

**AU: Whaa? Phillip's making a move? No, he's not. He just wants to be helpful. He's gonna become Anastasia's only life line to the real world besides her job. So he'll be a pretty important character. Kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was still good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: I'm seriously trying to get back into the habit of a daily chapter... But no promises because I'd rather have it be good than fast.**

Chapter 7:

"Blips!" Kate begins as soon as I'm situated on the couch. All the while, I'm making a mental reminder to jot down Phillip's phone number later. I quickly retell the story, making sure to leave out the erotic dream andseeing Phillip working at Coldstone. At the point in the story where the twins are announced, I stop, realizing that I need to tell the family that I'm pregnant, but I quickly recover and continue as if nothing happened.

"Well I thought it'd be more interesting!" Kate says, rising from her recliner. I stare blankly at her, shocked at the response that had just come from her mouth. Kate just shrugs, and on her way down the hall I here her squeal "A mini Kate!" before closing her bedroom door.

With a chuckle, I also rise to return to the trash to get Phillip's information. Quickly typing the number and saving it as a new contact, I then text him.

**Are you still at work? -Ana**

_Just got off... good to hear from you. Are you okay? -P. Man_

**Christian problems. **-_- -**Ana**

_I thought it was all flowers and sunshine when you first get married. -P. Man_

**He stormed out when I told him I was pregnant. He's still trying to prove he's sorry, but I haven't seen anything yet. -Ana**

_Oohhh... thanks for dropping the bomb on me like that. -P. Man_

**Sorry, didn't mean to... I just need some normal in my life. -Ana**

_Glad to know I'm special, even in the "normal" way. -P. Man_

**Keep dreaming. I meant to say earlier, but AMAZING ice cream you made! Don't know how I would've gotten through the car ride without it. -Ana**

_Hahaha, no problem... Hey, I have to pick my sister up from the airport, give me an hour and then we can talk more? -P. Man_

**Okay 'P-Man' XD -Ana**

And thus the wait begins. I find myself surprisingly more anxious than I thought I would ever be for someone's text, besides Christian of course. 20 minutes, and one sleeve of Ritz later I feel a vibration in my back pocket. Taking it out slowly, trying not to disturb my comfortable-ness on the couch. I see that it's not a text, but a email... from Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Who?

Date: September 21, 2011 17:53

To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

Oh so you can text Phillip but not to me? I'm your husband. And you think I haven't tried to prove that I'm sorry? I've tried since you left! But you don't give me an actual chance! This is Fifty Shades of Fucked-Up.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_Shit, you've really done it now! _My subconscious reprimands me. I know I should be crippling under Christian's temper, or feel remorse, but he has no right for this tantrum.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: My new friend Phillip

Date: September 21, 2011 17:58

To: Christian Grey

Fifty,

Yes, I can talk to Phillip, because he actually LISTENS. Ever heard of that? And forgiveness for something like this isn't just immediate. I understand you've been trying, but it seems like you do it just because you want to get in my pants again. That's not an apology, that's called being horny. I absolutely gave you the chance during the hours we spent together today! It at least would have been a start!

x

Anastasia Grey

Commissioning Editor, SIP

Feeling much better after replying, I go back to devouring my pre-dinner snack. Christian doesn't reply. _God,you act like he's not your husband. You must really want to get back together. _My subconscious chimes in, assuming her two cents must be heard. Maybe I'm being **too **hard on him. _Fuck that, he deserves this shit._ The profane devil on my shoulder announces, making his presence known. Is it too much to ask to be the only one in my own head at times?

* * *

"Dinner was amazing!" Kate says, finally looking up from her plate that used to be covered with Veil, peas, and mashed potatoes. Nodding at her, I then look down at my barely touched plate. The snacking is finally catching up to me. _Eat, for me...please? _I hear Christian say in the back of my head. What was left of my small appetite is now gone.

* * *

The comfortable silence in the living room that's been going on for a whole episode of 30 Minute Meals between Kate and I is slowly lulling me to sleep. Realizing that I won't be conscious for much longer, I say goodnight to Kate. Walking into my room, I notice there's the Charlie Tango Balloon, right where I left it. But it's... Inflated? I know that somehow, someway, Christian did it. My guess is proved right when I see a small note on my pillow, and even from across the room, I can tell it's Fifty's script. Trying to distract myself, I change into one of the few pairs of pajamas I left here after moving out.

Once in a pair of snug shorts and Christian's t-shirt that he accidentally left here one night, I make my way to the bed slowly. Once situated under the covers, note in hand, I let my eyes drift down to the paper.

_**My Dear Wife,**_

_**Please don't get mad at me for sneaking this in here and doing this. Just wanted to show I still care with this kind gesture. I really do love you and am sincerely sorry. Blip is lucky to be in you for 9 months straight. I'm jealous.**_

_**Tired of Sleeping Alone,**_

_**Christian Grey**_

My own Fifty, always ready for intimacy. As if he knew I had just read it, I receive an email from Fifty himself.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: What do you say?

Date: September 21, 2011 22:17

To: Anastasia Grey

Ana,

What do you think? Can I sleep with you tonight? No sex. Just cuddling, like the good times.

Christian Grey

Lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I know he's serious... yet I still contemplate on saying yes.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: You'd never make it in time.

Date: September 21, 2011 22:23

To: Christian Grey

I'm giving you 5 minutes, if you're not here by then, you're sleeping alone.

x

Ana

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I soon regret that, knowing he'll probably find a way in, weather on time or not.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Bring it on.

Date: September 21, 2011 22:25

To: Anastasia Grey

Challenge Accepted.

Christian Grey

Determined CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I find myself smiling, and not shocked, when I hear the doorbell ring a few minutes later. _Oh fifty, what am I ever gonna do with you. _

**AU: Even I'm excited for what comes next, I'm just hoping this flowed onto paper as well as it was playing in my mind. Let me know in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: Extremely positive feedback on the last chapter! Love it! I'm thinking... Christian's Point of View soon? Let me know if you agree or not.**

Chapter 8:

"NO!" I hear, jolting me from an unusually deep sleep. I pry my eyes open, and realize that the shout came from a now thrashing Christian. Quickly realizing that he's having a nightmare, I try to shake him awake.

"Christian... Christian... CHRISTIAN!" I repeat, soon resorting to shouting. When he's finally back to reality, I begin to coo to him, trying to calm him.

"It's okay... you're safe, I'm here... No ones going to hurt you..." I repeat over and over, as if trying to burn them into my memory.

"Ana" Christian breathes, looking at me as if I had just appeared out of thin air, and could disappear just the same.

"Yes. I'm here. I'm going to the kitchen to get some water for you and I."

"Don't leave... Please stay, or let me come with you." Fifty pleads, and I can see the raw pain in his eye. _This shit wouldn't of happened it you would've just forgiven him. _My subconscious proclaims, like it's not already obvious.

"Come on, but _shhh, _Kate's probably still sleeping." With that statement, I check the time and its 3:17 am. _Ugh! So much for getting a good night's sleep for work tomorrow._ And just as said, he gets up, in just his boxers and follows me into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Christian sits down at a bar stool... and watches me. It's amazing how he snaps back s quickly from emotional to... _this. _Not that I don't like "this" I mean, it's what I fell in love with...

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence while we drank our water, Christian drops the bomb. "Are you going to leave me and take Blip and Junior?" At that sudden question, I begin choking on the small amount of water that was still in my mouth.

"What the fuck? Why would I leave you? I mean you really did some dumb shit, like checking my texts with Phillip, but we'll talk about that when I'm fully awake." I rant, feeling my own version of twitchy palms from wanting to knock some sense into him. _We're so made for each other. _"But Christian... I love you, and I'm staying until the very end, wherever that may be." I end.

Knowing that I'm about to start crying from his lack of faith for our relationship, I take my now empty cup and place it on the drying rack. Then I head to bed, without uttering a single word to him.

* * *

"Babe?" Christian mutters, causing me to quickly get annoyed, but to add to that, he's shaking me, leaving me no option but to respond to him.

"For God's sake Christian! What do you want?" I snap, just wanting to sleep in more.

"Um… I made you breakfast?" Christian states, although it comes out as more of a question. "It's 7:40, and I know you always go in to work on Tuesdays at 9. I don't want you to be late. There's a breakfast sandwich in the microwave, freshly heated." He continues, chuckling at what he just said.

"You made me breakfast?" I question, surprised laced in my voice at his act of generosity, even if it is only a nuked English muffin filled with breakfast items.

"Well, I thought you might be-" But I cut him off with a searing kiss, overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of love I just got from this one small act that Fifty went out of his way and did. _Hormones… really just an excuse for women and their mood swings. _My subconscious and I agree, knowing that this isn't the last time something like this will ever happen.

"Um… thank you." I breathe, obviously breathless from just passed events. He just nods in reply, and I know that his was of saying 'you're welcome'. Dragging myself out of bed, I head into the kitchen. Remembering the events from just a few short hours ago, it immediately puts a damper on my ecstatic mood.

"Ana" I hear Kate say, pulling me out of my reverie. "Thanks for the breakfast sandwich… how'd you know I was running late?" she continues, and I realize… she ate MY breakfast.

"Um well actually…" but I never finish, because Kate hurriedly grabs her bag, and jogs out the door, English muffin and all.

* * *

After having to make myself breakfast instead of being treated, I drag myself back into my room. Hearing the shower running, I become curious, knowing that Fifty didn't bring a change of clothes. _Dirty clothes are so not billionaire-like. _

Once in my room, more specifically in the bathroom, I notice an outfit folded neatly on the toilet. Walking to it, I pick it up and smell it._ It's clean. _ And I'm caught smelling Christian's clothes…by Christian himself. "You know that if you want to smell me, all you have to do is ask." I hear him say, peeking out from behind the shower curtain.

"Can't I just get in the shower with you?" I tease, not using the filter in between my mind and mouth. I'm then caught off guard by a naked fifty, and I don't realize he's stepping out of the shower to grab me. All the sudden, I met with a hot spray of water to my face and pajamas. Not wanting to ruin them with anything, I try to take them off as gracefully as possible, constantly being hindered by them clinging to my body.

Once in my birthday suit, I feel Christian snake his arms around my body, pulling me close to him from behind. I easily comply, just wanting to feel loved. _Again with the fucking hormones. _

"Mmm, you smell so good Mrs. Grey." He mutters, and I'm confused to whether it's an actual compliment or a come-on. I take it as a compliment, and begin in my shower routine. I soon forget Fifty's in the shower with from the calmness of the water.

Halfway through washing my hair, I feel another set of hands caressing my scalp. Jumping from the sudden addition, I slip and fall into Christians strong arms. _Good going Steele. _

Trying to detach myself from his arms, I'm unsuccessful. He lifts me back to my feet and turns me around, only to give me a searing kiss. I'm almost to lost in the passion to realize he's stop kissing my lips, and has moved down to my stomach, and is pressing butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he can find.

"Hi Blip and Junior, It's your Daddy here. I'm going to spoil you when you come out. Designer one-pieces, top notch baby food, and as much love as me and your Mommy can muster." He whispers. The sight alone brings me to tears, in complete awe at the scene before my eyes. _Just one small peck. _I think as I pull him back up to eye level by his arms. One bone-liquefying kiss later, Christian leaves the shower, leaving me to ponder the last few minutes.

* * *

Exiting the shower after shaving and washing, I dry off and go to stand in front of the mirror. Through the fog covered mirror, I swear I'm glowing.

Quickly shaking off that thought, I head into the room that used to be mine. Prepared to sit down on the bed and completely over analyze the last 24 hours, I notice a note on the pillow. Feeling small butterflies in my stomach, I grab the note. Without hesitation I read it.

**_Babe,_**

**_Thank you for last night and this morning. I missed you, but I'm not done with you today. I brought you an outfit for today. Wear it? For me? At 12:15, I'm coming to pick you up at work for lunch. How does Italian sound to you? Please be safe driving the R8, there are three of you now._**

**_Love you with all my heart,_**

**_Christian_**

And I do just that.

**AU: AHHH! Christian just puts a broad smile on my face every time he does something beautiful like this! Review… for Christian and his efforts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Um yeah... don't kill me! Sorry I didn't update, I've had a busy schedule with some of my new classes, so I'm just finding time and inspiration to write again. So here's a chapter! Enjoy! Oh and before reading, I changed it a little, Jack was never fired for putting the moves on Anastasia, but he does lust after her.**

Chapter 9:

12:01...

12:03...

Is it possible for two minutes to feel like two hours? It feels like the clock's moving backwards, lengthening my wait for Christian. No doubt he feels the same. _Call him and tell him to pick you up early, Jack won't mind. _My subconscious reveals her ugly head, and I can't help but agree with her.

I briskly walk to his office, reprimanding myself the whole time for being so excited for a lunch _date. _But I know that I can't help it, so I make the best of it.

Knocking on Jack's office door, I find myself smoothing my dress out, trying to compose myself to be serious. _Jeez, you're asking to leave early, not confessing to a murder! _I tell myself, but it doesn't help at all.

"Come in." Jack's muffled voice comes through the door. Stepping inside, I feel a sudden burst of sureness, knowing that he'll left me leave early.

"Are you busy?" He shakes his head no and gives me a reassuring smile, although it's a little creepy in my eyes. "I was wondering if... I could leave just a little early to lunch? I kinda hungry, and I don't really work well when I'm like that. I you want me to stay until 12:15 though, I can-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's just a few minutes... It's alright. Have fun." he finishes with a chuckle. Exiting his office, I feel his eyes on me, and add a pep in my step to get out of the building faster. Checking my phone I see an email for the one and only Christian Grey.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Are we still on?

Date: September 22, 2011 12:08

To: Anastasia Grey

Babe,

You haven't canceled on me, have you?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I quickly reply, shocked at his thoughts of me abandoning him.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Of course not!

Date: September 22 12:10

To: Christian Grey

I'm waiting outside, that should say enough. And Italian sounds wonderful

x

Ana

Commissioning Editor, SIP

Just as said, I'm right outside the SIP building, waiting for my Fifty Shades of Fucked Up Knight in Shining Armor.

I begin growing restless, but right at 12:15, I see Christian pull around the corner in his R8. Coming to a stop directly in front of me, he hustles out of the car to my side and opens the passenger door. _Hmmm, a gentleman... he's putty in your hands Steele._

Wanting to reward his somehow for his kindness, I give him a small peck, and retreat before he -or I- try to make it more. I swear I hear him mumble "God, woman..."

Sliding into the car, I immediately reach for his iPod, in the mood for a sentimental song. I find 'A Drop In The Ocean' and I press play, waiting for his soft voice to flood my ears. My anticipation doesn't last long, for as soon as Christian climbs into the car, he turns the music so low it's just a murmur in the background.

"I want us to start over." I say before he has the chance to talk. "Like a regular couple, with dates, and little love notes, and go through the motions."

"I'm nowhere near normal." Christian says, and I look over to see his jaw in a tight clench. "If you want a divorce, don't beat around the bush with this."

Instantly I respond. "I already told you, no divorces! I'll keep the ring on my finger, but if we do this, I'll be Anastasia Steele, like before we married. No sex, just a regular -or as close as you can get to regular- relationship." In my hind sight, I see his knuckles go white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. This isn't going how I wanted to.

"This is how I earn you back?" He responds, looking as if he's actually considering it.

"This is how you earn all three of us back."

"Deal." He says, silently ordering that this is the end of the discussion. "Consider this the first date."

* * *

"Ma'am, Sir we have your table ready in the back." The waiter announces, shocking me out of my recollection of the moment we just had in the car.

"Thank you." Christian answers before I get the chance to. Gesturing with his hand to follow the waiter, I begin walking, Fifty trailing behind.

* * *

"So Anastasia, where are you from?" Christian says, perfectly executing my re-do plan.

"Please, call me Ana." I reply before sipping my mixture of Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, and Pepsi. Christian does the same, his drink being a fancy Chardonnay. "And I grew up here, in Seattle."

"Interesting, the city suits you." He compliments, and I feel a blush creep up, as if this were a first date. Before further conversation can erupt, our ordered entree's arrive.

"Ma'am I have your Chicken Parmesan, and Sir, I have your Pansotti alla Genovese." I look at his dish and realize it's just big fancy ravioli. Without a second thought, I dive into my food, realizing that when I told Jack I was hungry, I wasn't kidding.  
"Hungry?" Christian asks me, having not even eaten one ravioli yet. I lift my head to look him in the eye, almost ashamed that I didn't wait for him. He just waves it off as if it's no big deal, and following his lead, I begin eating, but slower, as to not look like a slob.

* * *

How is it that I can start before Christian, yet he finishes his giant plate before me? I almost voice my question, but notice it would be too foolish for a "first date".

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asks after paying the bill, and getting the rest of my food into a to-go box. I check my phone for the time, and realize we've spent over 2 hours just talking. I vigorously nod my head, knowing Jack will be furious at me blowing off work. _Don't try to hurry now, you're already late, what's 5 more minutes going to do?_

"I know this is sudden, but can I drive?" I ask, knowing that if this was a first date, I would want to show my driving skills.

"Can you maneuver such a fast car? I would hate to crash and not get a second date." Christian eggs me on, and I walk over to meet him. Giving him a mind blowing kiss as to distract him, I take his keys out of his back pocket. _And you thought I was just touching your ass for fun. _I mentally tease him. Backing away, I run to the car and unlock it, climb in the drivers seat, and re-lock the car, all before Christian realizes my intentions. Once back in reality he runs over to meet me.

**CPOV:**

That kiss. That beautiful, mind blowing, cock hardening kiss. So much for first date. Before I can take advantage of it though, she runs away. Did she not like the date? Was I too boring? All my insecurities are put to rest when I see her in the car, getting ready to drive. _Wait... Christian Grey, you just let a woman get the drop on you. You're losing your touch, man. _But I couldn't care less what my head fucking thinks, I just run over to meet her, and try to open the passenger door, without success I might add.

"Anastasia Steele, did you just lock me out of my own car?" I say through the tinted window. I can barely make out her face, but I know she's laughing her ass off at the situation. "Ana" I say again, and she slides over to the passenger door to get a better look at me. "If you don't open this door, so help me God..." I threaten.

"You'll what?" She returns with a comment just as playfully snarky. "We're not even dating, who knows, I ma never see you again." She laughs. Moving back across the glove compartment, she sits into the driver's seat. Quickly, she unlocks just her side, climbs out, and forgets the keys when she pushes the lock down, and closes the door. _Great, she just locked us out of the car._

"Oops." is all she says. _My woman._

**AN: Okay, I really love this chapter, because I've finally put them on the track I want them on. It's not just gonna be hills and daisies (it never is with Ana and Christian) but there will be long-awaited love. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! They're seriously inspiration for the next chapter!**

Chapter 10:

"Good job, you just locked the keys in the car! How do you expect to get back to work! Anastasia..." I rant, not noticing that Ana's close to tears because of my loud voice. Once I've gotten a measly amount of my anger out, I finally notice her in her state of sadness. Almost forgetting why I'm mad, I run over to her, wanting to console her.

"Ana baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Please, no tears." I coo to her once she's wrapped in my arms and we're swaying back and forth in the parking lot. A small hiccup the only response I get.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... I w-was just pl-playing aro-o-ound." She apologizes, and I immediately accept with a nod that I know she can't see. We stay wrapped up like this until her breathing evens out, and if it weren't for her wringing her hands on my back, I'd think she was asleep.

"I'll call Taylor." I say, trying to pull my phone out without letting her go.

"No, let's walk." she pauses, "And hold hands, it'll be cute." she finishes triumphantly for someone who was crying a minute ago. _Look what she's reduced you to! Did you drop your balls somewhere between the restaurant and that "mind-blowing" kiss? _I hear all of this in the back of my head, but I can't bring myself to care, or to want differently than just to please her by saying yes.

"C'mon, we can call your insurance later to get the car unlocked... Please?" Anastasia continues while pulling back to see my face, as if she can sense my inner debate.

I nod yes. I tell myself that it's only because it's easier, but I know it's because I love her.

The sun-challenging bright smile I receive tells me that it's worth it.

**APOV:**

_Holy shit. Christian just agreed, after everything, to take the hard way and walk. I like where this is going! _I think as I hurriedly walk over to grab his hand.

"Shall we?" Christian says, seeming as though he was never mad. I gladly play along, not wanting another episode of my tears.

We've just made it out of the parking garage when Christian breaks the silence. "How are the babies doing?" seeing the sincere look on his face, I almost lose my resolve right then and there.

"Honestly, they've been kicking my ass." Ending it with a chuckle to try and ease Christian's nerves.

"We can get you a massage therapist, or we can do yoga together or… or-" I directly cut him off with my hand.

"Babe, I'll be fine. That's part of pregnancy." We've already made it to a cross walk, and I can't help but remember when I fell and Christian caught me when we first met. It's seems as if Christian is reminiscing too, for I see his smile lines becoming more prominent as his lips stretch into a grin.

As soon as the light signals we can walk, Christian hurries to cross, but stops in the middle.

"Christian… you can't just stop in the middle of the-" But I'm directly cut off with a searing kiss from Christian that feels like its cutting off all thoughts and reasoning.

He pulls away just before I can slip my tongue into his mouth. "You said you wanted to start over. Consider this the _real _first kiss." I'm so shocked, I place my hands on his face to bring it back down to mine, but I'm interrupted by the honk of a car horn. Remembering our surroundings, I reluctantly separate myself from my _date_ and make the rest of the trip across the street, Christian trailing behind me the whole way.

* * *

"This is it; this is where we part ways…" I say, trailing off at the end. Without speaking, Christian embraces me in a hug, ending it with a kiss on the cheek, and a wave before turning to walk back to the restaurant. _Mmm… look at that ass. _I think before I can stop myself.

Stepping into the building, I already know I'm in trouble when I see Jack waiting by the reception desk, angrily staring at me. I see Claire the receptionist mouth _Careful, he's steaming!, _emphasizing it with hand motions.

"Ms. Ste- Mrs. Grey," Oh shit, a formal Jack is a mad Jack. "Would you like to explain to me why your over 90 minutes late back from lunch!" _Hm… how about it's because I was going on a fake first date with my husband who could fire you without a second thought. _But I know I could never say that to him without getting fired myself, even if my husband does own the company.

"I lost track of time because I was on my Ipad." I try to lie, knowing I'm not the best at it.

"Bull shit, you left it on your desk before you left." Crap, I'm screwed. Without another word he motions me to follow him to his office. Suspiciously, I follow him.

"Sit." I do.

"Anastasia, how long did you really think you could hide from me?" he says, and I'm utterly confused as to what he's talking about.

"You can't do this, not when I'm your boss. You can't- lust after me like this." At this point, I'm barely holding in a chuckle. "Trust me, I want you too, but what would that look like to the co-workers?"

"Wait, Jack. I'm married! I don't want you, no offense."

"Yeah, keep on telling yourself that. And don't yell at me young lady, or I'll have to do something about that snappy mouth of yours." Oh god, on Christian, that would've been sexy, but with him, I'm near gagging.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, because secretly, you want me to kiss you." And with that, he stands right in front of the chair I'm sitting in, pulls me to my feet, and tries to wrap his arms around my waist. Blip and Junior do a flip in disgust making me more nauseous than before.

"Jack, Jack… Listen to me, we're just friends." I try to reason as his lips get closer to mine. Finally, I have to get physical. As use as much room as I have left to wind my arm back, and slam my fist right into his jaw. He retreats away from me as quickly as he can, holding his jaw.

Shit, I think I broke some knuckles. _He got the worst of it though, damn girl! _My inner-self compliments me. "I quit. I'm sorry Jack, but I can't work with someone who wants me when I'm married." I say before quickly exiting his office.

* * *

_Thank God I drove myself here today._ I think as I get to my car, trying to jostle all my stuff I took from my office and find my keys in my purse. Finally hearing their jingle as I get close to them and find them, I quickly unlock my car, and put my things in the passenger seat.

Once safely out of the parking lot, I drive like a bat of hell to get to Christian's tower in the sky. Oh god, I'm gonna cry… and I don't even have a reason to. _To hell with reasons! You just quit your dream job, and your boss came onto you when you're married and pregnant! Let it flow, bitch! _

Thankfully, by the time I reach that conclusion, I'm only a street away from- _home._ _Yes, its home._

**CPOV:**

Anastasia…

Ana…

Mrs. Grey…

It's all I can think about since our date. Walking with her…. It made me feel so… cherished, normal, _loved._ I find myself dozing off to thoughts of her.

* * *

I'm awakened by my phone ringing on my night stand. The main desk in Escala's calling…

"Grey." I snap, angry that they interrupted my, for once, dreamless sleep without Anastasia.

"Sir, you have someone repeatedly putting in your code incorrectly down at the parking structure. It's a woman, brown hair. Do you know her?"

I know its Anastasia; she's the only woman I ever gave the code to. She must've forgotten. "Yes, that's my wife. I'll go let her in; thank you." I say with a completely new tone.

Hanging up, I hustle downstairs to meet her. When I open the door, I'm met with two devastated and watery eyes. I nearly break for her.

"Christian? Oh Christian…" She says, before embracing me with one of the tightest hugs I've ever received from her. I'll kill whoever did this to her…

**AN: God, this took forever to come up with. Merry Christmas! I loved thinking of all the outcomes and reactions! Review? I finally reached 100, and I really wanna try and get 125 before I post Chapter 11? **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh Lawrd, I got a whole lotta reviews the same day I posted the last chapter! Glad to know you guys loved it like I did! Since it's Christmas break, I'll get as much posted as I can (I write as I go, I don't have pre-done chapters).**

Chapter 11:

"He fucking did what!?" Christians screams in the safety of our apartment. I flinch at his raised voice, although I know his anger isn't directed at me. "God, I'm going to ruin that son of a bitch's life! If he thinks you quitting is the worst part, he's gonna some other shit coming!" He goes on, leaving me to just watch him pace in front of the fire place.

"Babe, I'm alright. Please don't go to extremes on this. In my eyes, I'll never cross paths with him again, except to collect my last check at the end of the month. In the mix of all the adrenaline, I don't notice until now that my 3 middle knuckles are throbbing in pain. I try to push it into the back of my mind so Christian doesn't have more to worry about, but he instantly sees the change in my face.

"I can't have scum like that working at one of my compa- Hey, what happened to your hand baby? Did you hurt yourself punching that dumb shit?" Only Fifty can roll comfort and an insult into the same sentence.

"It's nothing I can't handle… I'll get it checked out tomorrow. Do you have gauze I can tie it up with for now" He immediately calls for Ms. Jones, and I meet her concerned eyes.

"Sir?"

"Can you get Ana something to wrap her hand with?" Mrs. Jones nods and heads toward her side of the apartment without a word.

"Shouldn't I just follow her; she has to wrap it up…" I say, confused on his plans.

"No no… I'd like to do it… It's the least a boyfriend can do right?" finishing it with a 50-killowatt smile that always melts my heart.

"Sir, I have your wrap and an Ice pack should you need it." Mrs. Jones says from the doorway, trying carefully not to destroy the moment. Christian walks over and takes the items from her, and retreats back to me and sits astride me, automatically causing me to turn and face him so I'm sideways on the couch.

"Hand please?" and just by his tone, I can tell he regrets ever letting me go back to work after lunch. The cracking in his voice nearly puts painful incisions in me.

"This must've been one hell of a punch, Ana." And just like that, Fifty rebounds into his normal, sometimes playful self.

"You know Ray trained me... But maybe I could use some practice." I say, only trying to fill what could be blatant silence.

"I'll set you up with my trainer." of course he's there to tend all my needs...

" I was just playing, but thank you Christian." I reach to touch his face where I notice imprints from the fabric of his pillow.

"Oh my God! Christian your burning up, are you getting ill?"

"I don't get sick Anastasia." And right on cue, to contradict his statement, is a cough followed by him pulling out his handkerchief to blow his nose. Before He can place it back in his front pocket, I take it from his hand and examine it.

"It's that weird green color, yup your getting sick."

"That's really nasty, love."

* * *

"Was this really necessary?" says a resting, thermometer-in-his-mouth Fifty.

" Yes."

"Can't I just take a few pills? I don't have the time to be crippled by an illness."

Taking the thermometer out of his mouth, I nearly gasp. "You better make time mister, because your at 100.3 . No wonder you took a nap in the middle of the day."

"How do you know I took a nap, thats a little stalkerish to have only been one date. Trying to get in my pants ?"

"Please Christian, your the one begging me for sex. Don't make me cut you off."

"Like you haven't already." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

* * *

CPOV:  
_Momma left some time ago without making mac and cheese for dinner like she promised. She says today is Thanksgiving, so she must be getting something. My tummy rumbles and I try to forget about it, but I find some candy from Halloween and nibble on that until she gets back._

_Momma's back, and she brought a man home. He's really loud, and I can't get to sleep. I'm in Momma's bed because it smells like her._

_Momma's friend is in the room now. He's angry with me for being in the bed. He said kids are like dogs, and dogs sleep on the floor. I don't get up because I know Momma likes when I sleep with her. He hits me because I don't move, over and over again. Momma told me this red stuff that comes from my nose is blood._

"Christian, Christian... Oh My God, wake up!" I comply and open my eyes, looking around my room as if some strange hotel room.

"Babe, I just left to use the restroom, you were holding me so tight, Blip and Junior were right on my bladder. I'm sorry." The sight and sound of her wash away my fear. But I'm still afraid one day my past an me will be too much to handle, causing her to come to her senses and leave me forever.

"Do you want some food or tea?" Anastasia asks, and I know that I need something to settle my nerves over the past.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" Mrs. Jones always keeps a bowl in the refrigerator.

"Stay here, I'll go heat it up." And with my nod of confirmation, she exits the room to prepare our snack.

* * *

"I couldn't find the bowls, so i just grabbed two forks, is that okay with you?" Ana says as she comes back into our... no mine... no, it still_ our bedroom_.

"Thank you." I say, trying to go beyond just the food, but for everything."

"Your welcome, but really all I had to do was take the foil off and nuke it."

"No, I mean for it _all_. For being the cure to my raging subconscious, I thought I'd never say this but... for making a family with me." I see shock followed by full-on adoration register on her face.

"You know I'd do anything for us." She says, gesturing to me and our unborn children. I give a slight smirk in response, knowing there's an almost twinkle in my eye from tears of both joy and trepidation of the future.

Clearing her throat, my wife/girlfriend breaks our bubble of quietness. "So, I'm thinking some tea. How does that sound to you?"

Setting the bowl onto the nightstand next to my Blackberry, I simply reply "I don't need tea, I need _you_."

With my voice and hand shaky and unsure, I reach out to grab her hand, and I'm not sure weather its the look in my eyes, our previous conversation, or if she's finally cracking under all the pent of sexual frustration, but she nearly pounces on me, hormones obviously racing. My woman...

APOV:  
"Mmm, good morning baby..." Christian says, waking me from a bliss-filled sleep. With his nose running up and down my neck, and his arms tightly secured around my waist, it feels as though we never had a fight, and as though I never left from this bubble of early marriage.

**AN: I seriously didn't mean to post this so late, but I couldn't find the balance and I kept tweeking it until now. I wrote this know many of you would be happy with the progress in their relationship, while others might think she's giving in. I think that if she kept dodging him, the story would've become redundant. They've had a weird day, so give 'em a break! I'mma post by Wednesday, but if I don't, Spam me in reviews or PM's. REVIEW! I really wanna know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: Did I say Wednesday? I obviously meant Thursday!**

**APOV**:  
"Mmm, good morning baby..." Christian says, waking me from a bliss-filled sleep. With his nose running up and down my neck, and his arms tightly secured around my waist, it feels as though we never had a fight, and as though I never left from this bubble of early marriage.

"Good morning, how was your night?" I ask, rotating in his arms so I'm facing him.

"I think you already know..." He says in a deep tone, kissing my forehead gently and slipping left leg in between my two.

"Enlighten me..."

"Well, I was so graciously informed that I have an illness. Then I had a midnight snack, my woman and some macaroni and cheese. How did your night play out?"

"Similar, but a few things settled differently. First, I watched my boyfriend have a fit over me quitting, or the reason why." With that comment, Fifty met me with a playful glare. "Then, I took care of him o-so-lovingly... and as a reward, he gave food and took my virtue."

"Your virtue huh? I would hardly deem you innocent ." Rolling over me so that I'm caged between his two strong arms.

"Oh Mr. Grey, if only you knew. I happen to know a little something about that... kinky fuckery."

And with that, I switched positions to straddle him.

* * *

"How does an omelet sound?" Christian says, breaking me out of my daydream filled with him reaching over the breakfast counter for me where I'm sitting at now. With me only wear Christian's light grey T-Shirt that smells almost perfectly like him, I'm not helping the situation at all.

I'm officially craving pickles and Laffy Taffy. From what I've read, it's about that time, being 10 weeks pregnant and all.

"I have a better idea..." And on that note, I drag him to the bedroom.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me, but I'm hardly a supplement for food..." Christian says, about an inch from my face, craning to capture my lips.

"No you goof, get dressed! We have to visit the market." I say, pulling on my most comfortable jeans, trying to get use out of them, before I can no longer fit them.

"I can get Taylor and Mrs. Jones to do it, we can stay here and you know... banish your virtue for all of time." He says, putting his fingers in my belt loops, trying to use opposite force, and pull them back off of me. At this point, my subconscious is screaming at me through a noise canceling box to stay and get some, and I quote, "_Good Lovin'_".

"Suck it up and go to the store with me!" I reply. "I only brung you to the bedroom so you can get dressed... to be a billionaire, you really don't use your thinker do you?"

He quickly draws back his face to look me fully in the eyes. "You know what they say, men think with their..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you have a guest named Kate Kavanaugh, and she refuses to leave the front lobby until she speaks with you, Mrs. Grey." Taylor interrupts, after lightly knocking on the open door to get our attention.

"Oh shit." I murmur, knowing she's here because I didn't call to tell her I was safe last night, since I never got home.

"Mother of all fuck..." Christian mutters seconds after me.

"Hey! She's my friend, only I can not want her presence." I say, lightly tapping his abs, looking lower and noticing the V that leads to promising things._ Hey! Sex is what got you these two little extras already! Head in the Game!_ the good side of me says, kicking my ass back into reality.

"Send her up." Christian says in almost defeat.

* * *

"Ana, thank God your okay! I thought I was gonna have to cut a bitch!" She says, running up to me and wrapping her arms around me tightly, nearly squeezing out every ounce of air I had.

With a laugh, I reply "No, no... keep your knife, and your alter-ego in your purse."

"Alright, just tell me when you need me to pull it out though..." She says pulling away, but still keeping her arms on my shoulders, surveying me up and down, as if to check that all four limbs were still attached.

"The knife or your extra personality?" Christian finally cuts in, a smile on his face despite his trepidation to let her in his only calm haven.

"Both... Don't tempt me." she says, putting on a glare that could wilt any garden. But Christian being who he is, it almost seems as if she was smiling at him the way he doesn't show a reaction. The tension is only broken by a harsh cough coming from him.

"Good Lord, trying to put all your insides outside Mr. Billionaire?" Kate says with a judging glare.

"KATE! He's actually really sick." I reprimand her, knowing that he's having a hard enough time accepting the fact that he can even get sick.

"And you mister, will stay here while I go to the store to refill your fridge so it meets my craving standards."

"I'm not staying here with Kate! She might seriously pull out her knife, or worse, her alter-ego!" And for once, Christian's calm facade cracks under the effects that are Kate Kavanaugh.

"Damn right, you are! The last thing I need is for you to be touching dirty carts and public crap when you already have germs coursing through you."

"Have Mrs. Jones stay with me." he says, following it up with a sniffle, and a throat clearing.

"Nonsense, she has to go with Ana. Doesn't she Steele." Her tone was a question though, more like an _I'm staying here, No questions asked_ tone.

"Very well then, just go easy on him, will ya?" I reply. With a nod of confirmation, and a call to Mrs. Jones, I'm off to find food.

* * *

KPOV:  
Could this have gone anymore perfect? Christian caught at a disadvantage, and me alone to have a... chat. I'm gonna pop before I get it over with

CPOV:  
Can this get any worse? An illness and Kate alone with me? Lord, help me through this...

KPOV:  
"Break any other hearts lately?" I ask once I hear the front door shut.

"Excuse me?" Billionaire says, try to hold his ground and be tough. _It'll take more that a straight tone, you 'tard..._

"I don't stutter, I mean, did you do anything else to hurt my girl lately? She seemed happy enough, but I don't know anything that happened before this. If you did something, I swear to God..."

"If I hurt her? How about her dumb-ass boss that made a move on her? How about when she quit the job she loved, and came running to _me_ for comfort? _Does that sound like I hurt her?_" Christian says, looking at me with a steel cold glare, testing my own calm.

"Shit, I didn't know..."

"Obviously, so I don't blame you for going off... but I would never hurt her purposely, I love her. So we're trying it again, from scratch... with little to no sex." he says with a sigh, clearly distraught over being cut off.

"_Wait the fuckin' minute_, Christian Grey being turned down sex by his own wife! Did the world just turn off it's axis!" I say, utterly shocked at the lengths he's going to for Anastasia, although she deserves it without a doubt.

"Do me a favor and don't rub it in, Kate?" He says, and I almost comply, but decide it's better to use it while I have the chance.

"Don't expect me to stop just because your sad over it. But I have priorities. Where the fuck is this Jack the boss guy?" I say, completely redirecting my focus and attention to my best friend's troubles.

"Um... he should still be at the office? It's only 9 or 10 at the latest." Christian responds, a little confused at my topic switch.

"I drive and we both punch?" I suggest, realizing this situation is to be immediately rectified.

"Deal, I'll let you use the R8, but if you even get one scratch on my baby..."

"Which one's more important, your Car or your Wife's justice?" I ask rhetorically, knowing his answer as I grab my purse off the couch, already making my way to the door.

"Can I at least put on some real clothes?" he asks, realizing that I'm prepared to leave him in the dust.

"Hurry up! Just nothing too fancy... you don't want blood on a 200 dollar shirt." I say, finishing with a laugh over the image in my head.

**AN: It's shorter than I would've liked... but this is nothing I planned... Contest! In your review, I want you to come up with an idea of what Kate and Christian will do... It can be written fully like a story, or you can just give an idea. PM me if you actually wrote it, though. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
**AN: It's okay to hate me, as long as you still like the story. I wen through slight writer's block, but mainly just busy with school... If I write 2 chapters this week will that make up for it? I'll seriously try to pump out some words for y'all!**

* * *

**CPOV:**  
"Kate, SLOW DOWN!" I command, hoping my tone will actually convince her to slow after my 7th time telling her in a normal voice. Did I honestly think she would be anything different, from what Anastasia's told me? At least the trip will be shorter than usual... If we live through it.  
"So what's our real plan, big shot? We can't just go in swinging..."  
"I actually prefer that plan."  
"Be serious, man. Obviously if we try _that_ we'll just be kicked out before we even get to the fucker, so what if I go in and butter him up, and then we let it all unfold?"  
"I can work with that."  
"Good, because that's how it was going to happen either way."

* * *

**KPOV:**  
"Excuse but I'm looking for Jack Hyde's office? It's important." My voice cracking on 'important' due to my adrenaline pumping.  
"Oh, of course, let me just tell that you're here." The receptionist responds, nearly ruining my plan. Her nameplate reads Claire.  
"I actually wanted to _surprise him..._" I say, playing my part as a good friend to the fullest.  
"Um... Mr. Hyde asked me to make everyone sign I at least." Claire timidly speaks, trying as best as she can to avoid any and all anger of tantrums.  
_Think fast Kavanaugh.._. I tell myself, knowing that if I use my real name, there's no way I'm getting out of here with no trace.  
"Okay, that's fine." I respond with a nearly plastered on smile. I quickly write a false name, the date, and time.  
"Okay, Ms... Hathaway?" She reads my false name of the paper, "His office is straight down, and take the last left. The door has a big plant next to it, you can't miss it!" Claire directs, sound much premier because no one yelled or screamed.  
_Kavanaugh, this is your time to shine... All you have to do is get him distracted for a few minutes while Christian finds somewhere to park the car out of sight. _I find myself more nervous then I should be...  
Sure enough, after the left turn, the tall plant is noticeable against the light brown walls. I knock lightly, making sure to practice a slight smile one last time.  
"Come in." I hear him say, and I already don't like the fool. He seems smug, as if he knows what our plan is and doesn't care.  
"Hi, Mr. Hyde. I'm Catalina Hathaway, one of Anastasia's good friends, and she referred me to you for a job in the publishing business."  
"We're not hiring." He says blatantly, staring at his computer screen intensely.  
"I think you need to check again." I say, thanking myself for wearing the V-neck today that shows some flesh.  
Like I knew he would, he looks up and his eyes boggle slightly. _Hook, Line, and Sinker. _I think proudly.  
"Have a seat Ms. Hathaway, I'm sure we can find a use for your skills. But first, I must know what they are."  
"Well... I'm a semi-professional photographer, and I went to college for a business degree," I lie, pausing to flash my slight smile at him. He only looks up from my body long enough to see it, smile back, and pretend to take notes. "I write Fan Fiction in my spare time, and I've directed 4 plays at the McCallum Theatre." Knowing I actually do write Fan Fiction, I don't feel bad that I lied about the rest. At the perfect moment, I hear the door click open, and Jack's eyes go ajar, and I know it's not just because of my breasts.  
"Did she also mention she's good at kicking ass?"

* * *

**CPOV:**  
"Did she also mention she's good at kicking ass?" I say, letting that perfect timing sink in. I know I know, stupid punch line and all, but I had to do it.  
"Mr. Grey! Wh-what a lovely surprise! How's the wife, ah?" Did he really just mention the sole reason I'm here like nothing ever happened? The nerve of some people.  
"I don't know..." I say, slowly closing the door and locking it. "You tell me how she was doing when you saw her last." I continue, walking over to the blinds and closing the blinds to his window.  
"I was just going to call you! I was confused on why she quit so suddenly, when I know she's not even into the 3rd trimester of her pregnancy yet."  
"Don't lie to me, Mr. Hyde. My wife told me everything. From the information she gave me, I know that you nearly forced her into sexual intercourse. Does that sound accurate enough?"  
"Actually, sir." Jack says, rising out if his seat, and taking a deep breath to puff out his chest, "She came onto me, I resisted her, and Anastasia abruptly quit, too ashamed to face me after the rejection." Kate,and even I snicker at the lie he's tried to sell to us. And then I realize he's just muttered her name with no respect. I immediately walk over to his desk, so we're now face to face.  
"Listen, you little _fuck_. You don't deserve to even utter her name, even to praise her. We should be filing a claim against you at this very moment, but my wife's too kind for your sorry ass. If I ever catch you within 200 feet of her, I WILL come after you. And my sidekick here will have to teach you a valuable lesson."  
"SIDEKICK!?" Kate blanches, nearly discusted by the very word.  
"Back up?" I offer, not knowing many words to describe Kate that are positive in this matter.  
"Good enough for now... But we're more equal, like Bonnie and Clyde." I can't help but roll my eyes at that delusional conclusion.  
"Whatever... let's just focus on this dipshit right now. Okay?" With her nod of confirmation, we turn back to where Mr. Hyde used to be, and see him slowly inching to the door.  
"Touch that doorknob, and I'll break you very hand you touch it with."  
"I'd like to see you try." Jack says, a smug smirk on his face that has me wanting to do more than just break a few bones in his hand.  
Without missing a beat, as soon as Hyde touches the doorknob to unlock it, Kate walks to over to him with a confident stride and breaks his wrist.  
"It's not his hand, but it'll due." She says, walking back to return to my side. I watch him the whole time, and see him crumple to the floor like the dust he is.  
"Ah! You little whore!" He says violently, although its barely above a whisper. Thank God he doesn't begin to scream from the pain, because I of all people know screaming won't help him now.  
"Oh, so now I'm a whore? I was going to let you keep your left wrist to at least get some work done, but if you wish..." She says with a near sarcastic tone that seems almost _too_ perky.  
"No, no! I'm sorry. Excuse me for letting my anger get the best of me." He says, now rising to his full height, although slightly hunched in pain.  
"You're excused." Kate and I say in unison. With a shared look of shock about the timing and another of understanding, we begin our exit.  
"Here's a little something to remember me by." I whisper to his ear once Ms. Kavanaugh has left. With a swift kick to his left shin, he crumples once again. "And if you ever, and I mean **EVER**, come near her unless invited, you're shins will be the least of your worries in that situation."  
"So... I'm thinking that you're my sidekick, and not the other way around." Kate taunts, breaking the silent celebration of payback in my head. Only she would ever think that...  
**AN:Well shit, wasn't that beautiful? No Ana in this chapter, but there was no way to include her without her interrupting the plan... And Christian's luck was actually working today. Kate can break a man's wrist! If you don't review, I'll get my Sidekick after you...(Trust me, My dog is scary when he needs to be).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Guys! Yes I'm alive and back... I got sucked into stuff as the end of the school year approached, but now I'm enjoying summer and I felt the need to write. ALL FOR YOUR BENEFIT!**

KPOV:

"Okay, so where'd you park?" I ask, nearly running next to him to keep pace with his stride.

"Just down the block, away from any of his security cameras." he responds, sounding acutely like how I feel- excited.

"You really are on top of things, Grey. I'm proud." I say, wanting to get some teasing in while we're still buddy-buddy. "Yeah... No, lets not do that." He warns, not liking being put under anyone with a comment of that sort.

"Bitch don't kill my vibe." I snip, already remembering why I didn't like him.

"Look, lets just get home."

"Sounds dandy."

* * *

CPOV:

While on the drive back, I can't help but rethink what we just did. What if we get caught? I cant let Ana be alone at any time during her pregnancy, especially with Twins.

My thoughts come to an abrupt stop when I hear her ring-tone come softly over the car speakers, drowning out the music that was originally playing from them.

"What's goin' on Beautiful?" I ask, trying to play it cool through everything that's gone over in the last hour.

"Mr. Grey! So laid back today... Where's my uptight business man?" She quips, obviously believing my tone of nonchalance.

"Oh he's inside Baby, you just wait and see." I say, ready to get home and enjoy my beautiful wife that just came back to me.

"OKAY GROSS." I hear, forcefully dragging me back into the car where there's another soul. No doubt about it Anastasia over heard that.

"Babe, why can Kate hear us?" Just from this I know that I'll either have to get in trouble for our actions or lie, so I go for the latter.

"She was begging me to go with her to get out of the house and get some uh... Jamba Juice." I say, and I don't know why, but this time around, the lies are flowing so well.

"Jamba Juice, you fool! You couldn't of come up with something even a little better!?" Kate harshly whispers to me from the passenger seat. I just wave her off, not worried about her impending attitude.

"Okaay... One, Kate hates Jamba Juice ever since they got her order wrong once, and Two, you guys hate each other. So spill it Christian."

"Fine, we're on our way home from a meet and greet with your old boss. GOTTA GO, LOVE YOU BYE!" I say, pressing the end button on my steering wheel as soon ask I speak out that full breath. For the first time in a long time, I turn off my phone.

* * *

APOV:

"GOTTA GO, LOVE YOU BYE!" and the dial tone is all I hear after my shock. Christian... met with... my old boss? I can't help but let out a hardy, unladylike chuckle at that. Out of all things, I knew it was inevitable. The sudden crack-up has Mrs. Jones gazing at me with a questioning look on her face. All I can do is stare back and chuckle out "Christian was actually nervous about something." Which scores a light laugh out of her too.

After completing the list and also grabbing a few things on a craving whim, we throw the items into the SUV back seat and head home. Finally I get to drive unmonitored again.

* * *

"Taylor, can you come down and help us get these groceries? If you're not busy that is..." I say, responding to his polite 'Hello' over the phone.

"Yes Ma'am." He says curtly.

"Thank you!" I finish appreciatively, hanging up after.

After grabbing what I can without it being overbearing, I head to the elevator, ready to be back home.

* * *

"Christian, why are you on the floor?" I asked, shocked at the sight of him laying on the tile floor right outside the kitchen.

"It's cool."

"Why didn't you drink some water or get some ice in a pouch?" I interrogate, trying to see if this is a resort of his illness.

"'Dunno" He says, muffled by his cheek being pressed to the floor.

"Babe, get up and help. Be normal for once." I joke, just needing him to get out of the way of the entrance more than anything.

"Fine." but as he tries to move around after standing, he sways a bit. I'm positive this has to do with his fever now.

"Never mind, you need to go lay down. Whatever you did today-which we will talk about later- did not help with your illness."

"Mm-hm..." He just agrees, wobbling to the room. I swear the man can go from devious to "sick" in 4 seconds flat. Dropping the bags on the counter, I grab an ice pack and a dish towel and take them to the room with me.

"Okay, whats going on Mr. Grey..." I say with a sigh, trying to prep myself for whatever shenanigans went down today.

* * *

CPOV:

"And then after that, we just walked out, grabbed the car and we were driving home when you called." It wasn't much that I had kept from her, but it still felt good to get off my chest. "Why'd you feel like you had to keep that from me?" I ask, not understanding why he pushed it all out in a rush and seemed... reserved about it.

"This is why! Obviously you're mad we took physical action against him..." He responds, his eyes tightly closed while keeping the ice pack to his head with his left hand and waiving around his right.

"Nope... I'm really not... he was physical to me. It's just payback, all business men experience it." Even I'm shocked by my response, knowing that I should be mad that they could get caught and put in jail for it.

"Dear God, I love you." he says before craning his neck up to kiss me. I quickly kiss my three middle fingers of my right hand and press those to his lips. He pulls away and pouts at me, not registering the fact that I don't want his sicky germs.

"You're sick dude, and people that don't include me in their plans don't get kisses." I tease playfully, knowing it was best if I wasn't in it anyway. As I stand from being on the bed, and leave towards the living room, I hear him mutter 'Tease' due to me swaying my hips that have filled out since I've been pregnant.

_Maybe I should take up boxing... You know, just so I can be prepared for the next strike._ I text him, further teasing.

**_ Try it while you're pregnant and you'll get an ass whooping._** The immediate response states. Smirking from my seat on the couch, I exit that message and text our private trainer about a new regimen of exercise.

_Bastille! Just the man I was looking for. -Ana_

**What'd you need Mrs. Grey? -Bastille**

_ I was thinking of trying a new sport to stay in shape, what do you say about... Boxing? -Ana_

**My Forte, we can start as soon as next Monday. -Bastille**

_Perfect, just do me a favor? Don't tell Christian. - Ana_

Feeling accomplished in a way that I shouldn't, I settle back to just enjoy the day until I get hungry again.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE GREY" I hear from the bedroom, and immediately Taylor and Mrs. Jones forget the groceries in the kitchen and retire to their rooms. I quickly type out a text to my "Loyal" trainer:

_You Told Him. -Ana _

**WOW! How'd you like it? I got really random with some of the block in the story line but I felt like it flowed... I did I quick check over this time so there should be less if any mistakes. QOTC (Question of the Chapter): How old do you guys think I am?**


End file.
